Hiding in Plain Sight
by FantasyLover100
Summary: It's been three years since the fall of Arclight and the group had all gone their separate ways. A lot has happened in three years, and when they finally reunite, something has happened with Cruz. For one thing, he has a new group and… he's more ruthless. What exactly happened in those three years?


_**Because I just got back into my Needless fetish and thought "Why the hell not?" sooo, BAMF!Cruz, and a confused rest of them. Anybody else notice that everyone forgets about the fire dude? Like, seriously, no one likes him and I forgot his name. XD I think it's like… Momiji Tara-something or something like that. Btw, this story will not be following the manga. Usually I would follow the manga, but this wouldn't make sense if it did. Oh, but Cruz still has his Fragment, don't worry. Summary time!**_

_**Summary: It's been three years since the fall of Arclight and the group had all gone their separate ways. A lot has happened in three years, and when they finally reunite, something has happened with Cruz. For one thing, he has a new group and… he's more ruthless. What exactly happened in those three years?**_

_**Yep. BAMF!Cruz for sure. Because, you know, I just can't stand him being so weak a lot of the time.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Needless. If I did, Cruz would be hiding some sort of secret that could jeopardize the world… **_

_**ENJOY!**_

Prologue

Four people stood on a cliff that looked down on the Black Spot. There were two boys, and one guy. The other one wore a cloak to hide their face as they looked down blankly.

"This is where you used to live?" One girl asked the one who wore a cloak, who nodded. The girl had long, dark blue hair reaching her knees and cold green eyes.

"It's very… interesting," the boy commented. He had light blonde hair and ice blue eyes. The one wearing the cloak chuckled and nodded again.

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" The person said. Their voice held a sound of maturity and the person was most likely male.

"Where is our destination?" The other girl asked. She had short purple hair that went to her shoulders and hazel eyes. The one who wore the cloak shrugged.

"We'll know when we get there," he told her. "Crystal, can you make a slide for us or something?" He turned to the other girl, Crystal, who nodded.

"On it." She began lifting some of the earth out of the ground and forming them into a shape.

"You don't know where we're going?" The other girl said, scowling.

"I'm sorry Choko, but I haven't been here in three years," the cloak-wearing one said mockingly. "How should I know where everything is? Besides, I never made it a point to memorize everything."

"Now, now, this isn't the time to fight," the boy said. "We should focus on the mission. We have to find more people. Do you think _it_ has spread this far?" The one in the cloak nodded.

"Yes, it spreads quickly, Aaron, and it _has_ been two years since it was released," he replied. "It must have gotten here. Heck, it probably got to China by now." The boy, Aaron, frowned.

"It's done," Crystal announced. By her side was a car made of rocks and sand. "It should be able to just go straight down."

"Won't that be a bit too fast?" Choko asked. Crystal shook her head and looked at their final member of the group.

"What do you think, Cruz-sama?" She asked. The one wearing the cloak chuckled and took off the hood.

"Crystal-chan, how many times have I told you?" He said. "My name is simply Cruz Schild. I expect to just be called Cruz. Or at least Cruz-kun." Lo and behold, there stood Cruz Schild, with his green hair and light blue eyes. Except older, more mature… and with a colder look reflected in his eyes.

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, not so mysterious, but whateverrr. It was obvious wasn't it? So, character profiles.**_

* * *

_**Name: Crystal Fairclough**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Description: Knee length dark blue hair and green eyes.**_

_**Personality: She's very aloof and doesn't really show emotion. She follows whatever's she's told without question, but if you hurt anyone that she cares about, then you're a goner. She's very protective of the ones she cares about. She prefers to stay in the shadows.**_

_**Country of Origin: Canada**_

_**Fragment: Earth's Core (control of the earth)**_

_**Other: She's thought of as Cruz's bodyguard and never lets anyone touch him unless it's Aaron or Choko. She refers to him as Cruz-sama for some reason.**_

* * *

_**Name: Choko Kurosawa**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Description: Short, dark purple hair that goes to her shoulders and hazel eyes.**_

_**Personality: She has a violent temper and gets easily annoyed. She doesn't like being questioned and loves to fight. In reality, she's very soft, but only acts like this so she wouldn't get hurt in the future. If she needs to, she would shape her personality for the sake of the mission before going back to her normal self. She gets into fights with Aaron a lot.**_

_**Country or Origin: Japan**_

_**Fragment: Shadow Mist (can control shadows)**_

_**Other: Has a weakness for cute things.**_

* * *

_**Name: Aaron Aquila**_

_**Age: 18**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Description: Light blonde hair and ice blue eyes.**_

_**Personality: He's the peacemaker, but also has lots of fun. He's very energetic and likes to play games. He acts like a child at times, but when needed, he can be very serious and deadly. He protects those close to him and would happily sacrifice himself for the good of others. Sometimes he can get a bit overdramatic though.**_

_**Country of Origin: Italian, born in America**_

_**Fragment: Has none, but is good with many weapons and different forms of hands-on fighting.**_

_**Other: He's a very good liar.**_

_**And about Cruz's new personality, well, you'll figure that out in due time. Thank you, and please R&R!**_


End file.
